Onde Voce Foi?
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Uma briga entre Akito e Tohru pode mudar tudo, o passado pode ser esquecido? O Futuro será melhor?Precisamos enfrentar nossos medos..abrir nossos selos..para descobrir....
1. Chapter 1

**Onde você foi ?**

Essa fic é bem diferente ela já começa pela metade, o primeiro capitulo dela já é a briga de Tohru e Akito, depois farei os outros em que conta o que levou essa briga e o que de fato acontecesse depois de tudo resolvido...Outra coisa que eu quero ponderar, é que Akito está muito má nessa fic, má ao extremo, então preparem seus corações e depois não me venham culpar pelas maldades cometidas...e também...Tem mais uma coisa que vcs precisam intender, quase todos são libertos, yuki, kyo, momiji, hiro, kureno, e kisa.

Mas para vocês entrarem logo de cabeça nessa fic levem em consideração isso...

O QUE ACONTECERIA SE ENTRE UMA CONVERSA DE AKITO E TOHRU, NOSSO PEQUENO BOLINHO DE ARROZ TIVESSE QUE ABRIR SEU SELO, E MOSTRAR A TODOS OS SEUS MAIORES MEDOS...

A Fic é uma song, como a maioria que eu faço. Mas essa, é do Fort Minor- Where´d You Go? a música é linda...e triste...bom sem mais enrolação..vamos a fic.

**Onde você foi ? (Capitulo 1)**

Tohru estava trancada na sede, numa sala com Akito furiosa. A sala já estava detonada, as janelas fechadas, impossibilitava de se ver direito o ambiente, havia vasos quebrados, cacos de vidro pelo chão. Em Tohru gotas de sangue manchavam o vestido, com a mão ferida ela tentava fazer alguma coisa para controlar Akito, mas cada vez que tentava se aproximar, Kami-sama tinha um ataque de loucura e começava a gritar e a quebrar o resto da sala.

-Porque...porque você iria querer levar eles com você? Porque você não aceita sua condição? você não pertence a essa família, não pertence a esse ciclo, então porque insiste em querer estar aqui?- Akito agarra ela pela gola do vestido e a sacudia violentamente.

Tohru que não tentava mais se defender ouvia as palavras duras que Akito dizia com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Responda...- Akito a joga longe- Sua mãe nunca lhe disse para não se intrometer na vida de outras pessoas. Porque você se acha no direito de arruinar minha familia?- disse Akito por fim.

Akito estava cansada e ofegante, com o kimono desarrumado, as faixas que sempre a protegiam agora estavam frouxas. Estava com raiva de Tohru, ela que poderia ser a chave para quebrar a maldição, só era um impostora, queria tirar Kyo da sede, assim como fez com que Yuki se apaixonasse por uma garota da escola, assim como Momiji se apaixonou por ela, essa garota não queria que todos se livrassem da maldição, ela queria ficar com todos eles para ela..Esse era o grande segredo da Tohru...ter todos para ela.

Tohru no chão mantinha a cabeça baixa, não tinha como encarar Akito.

-Akito-sama...- finalmente disse- eu sinto...sinto muito..por tudo que lhe causei...peço perdão- Tohru a olha com medo.- mas eu quero permanecer nessa família.

-Perdão..você acha que é só pedir desculpas...e você se sairá bem...livre...VOCE ACABOU COM MINHA VIDA, E IRÁ PAGAR POR ISSO.- Akito agarra Tohru pelo cabelo e a batia no rosto.

------------------------------------------------------

No corredor do lado de fora, onde Tohru e Akito estavam conversando. Havia um grupo de pessoas. Kisa estava desmaiada (porque quebrou sua maldição), Hiro estava chorando porque não sabia o que fazer, Hatori atendia ela com ajuda de Momiji Shigure e Yuki impediam de Kyo cometer uma loucura.

-Akito está com Tohru, vocês não percebem que Akito pode machuca-la- ele gritava tentando se soltar.

-Kyo, se acalme...não podemos interferir numa conversa como aquela.-dizia Shigure.

-Ele vai mata-la...você não estavam juntos..vocês não viram a cara que Akito fez quando ouviu o que a Tohru disse...e...e...eu não pude fazer nada quando ele a esbofeteou..não consegui..fui covarde e a deixei apanhar...e vi..ele a levando...- Kyo entre soluços tentava se soltar

**FLASHBACK**

Tohru e Kyo estavam no parquinho da sede, conversando animados. Quando Kyo fica tremulo. Seu maior pesadelo poderia se tornar real. Akito poderia descobrir sobre ele e Tohru.

Tohru que até então não tinha visto Akito segurou aos mãos de Kyo e disse.

-Kyo...eu fico feliz por ter te conhecido..e eu quero ficar com voce..por...por que acho que ...

-Tohru não...- Kyo tentou impedir que ela falasse, Akito se aproximava

-Eu te amo, Kyo- Tohru o abraça.

Entre o choque e o medo Kyo não tem como corresponder o abraço, em segundos Akito agarra Tohru pelo ombro.

-Como você ousa dizer que o ama?

-Anh...eu- Tohru fica assustada

-Você não tem direito de amar ninguém que me pertence.

-Gomensai, Akito-san..mas eu o amo- Tohru a encara.

Um sonoro tapa foi ouvido, Kyo continuava petrificado, sentindo raiva de si mesmo mas não tendo forças para impedir.

-Vamos ter que ter uma conversa séria garota- Akito encosta seu rosto no dela- e você irá se arrepender de ter conhecido os Sohmas.

Akito agarra o braço de Tohru e vai arrastando ela para o carro.

-Kyo...Kyo...KYO!- era o que Tohru gritava enquanto se afastava.

----------------------------------------------------------

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda

That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',

Que eu fico aqui esperando as vezes debatendo,não mais debatendo

Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,

Cansado de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas desculpas

For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,

Por enquanto você não está por perto

It seems one thing has been true all along,

Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo

You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,

Eu realmente não sei o que você sentia antes de ir

-Como pude deixa-la ir..como pude, deixar que Akito a levasse?- Kyo continuava se culpando.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala com Akito, Tohru estava ficando com medo, já bem machucada não tinha mais forças para continuar afirmando que amava Kyo, que amava aquela família...não tinha mais forças.

Akito se sentindo fraca se senta apoiada na parede, toda sua raiva e sua magoa ela tinha descontado naquela garota, mas porque não se sentia bem...ainda faltava algo a fazer?

-você se sente feliz morando com os Sohmas?- Akito responde

Tohru entre lagrimas relembra dos momentos vividos com aquela família desde o acidente de sua mãe.

( Depois da morte do meu pai...minha mãe trabalhou muito duro para um sustento... e eu nunca pensei que mamae que estava sempre forte e resplandecente, pudesse morrer em um acidente- Mangá 1)

-Desde a morte de minha mãe, lá é o único lugar que posso chamar de lar. Sr. Shigure me acolheu e deixou que eu vivesse lá com eles, então eu conheci o Kyo, assim como conheci melhor o Yuki..agradeço todo dia por te-los conhecido...também agradeço por ter conhecido todos os outros do grupo do doze – a voz de Tohru estava abalada, tamanha era a emoção- Também Akito-sama, agradeço por ter te conhecido.

-CALE A BOCA- Akito se levanta e se aproxima dela de novo- NINGUEM AGRADECERIA POR TER ME CONHECIDO...

Tohru a olha, deitada no chão, com todo o corpo dolorido. Ela conseguia ver o quanto Akito sofria.

-Minha mãe dizia que temos que agradecer tudo que vivemos, a pequenas coisas que vimos e que se tornaram importante a nos. Também temos que agradecer as pessoas, por te-las conhecido, pois um dia esse agradecimento será retribuído.

-Isso é loucura..uma bobagem..como posso agradecer?- Akito gritava de novo- Devo agradecer a maldição? devo agradecer que sou Kami-sama? Devo agradecer por todos sermos amaldiçoados?

-Eu estou tentando ajudar..eu não quero ver mais ninguém sofrendo com a maldição...a maioria já foi libertado, porque você não aceita Akito, porque você não tenta se libertar?

-Você se liberta de seu passado? Se liberta de seus erros?

Essa frase foi o triunfo para Akito.

Eu não disse... "Por favor vá e volte em segurança" na manha que minha mãe morreu em um acidente. Eu tinha um pequeno teste, e então eu estava estudando até a madrugada, e não pude acordar depois e somente naquela manha, eu não pude dizer. Eu sempre dizia, mas naquela manha...

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

I miss you so,

Onde você foi

Seems like it's been forever,

Eu sinto sua falta

That you've been gone.

parece que é pra sempre que você se foi

Where'd you go?

Onde você foi?

I miss you so,

Eu sinto sua falta

Seems like it's been forever,

parece que é pra sempre

That you've been gone,

que você se foi

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa

-Gostaria de voltar no passado, gostaria de ver minha mãe novamente, ter lhe dito adeus e que eu a amava...- Tohru começa a soluçar- Mas não posso, não pude...ter lhe dito para voltar em segurança.

-Pensar assim a faz sofrer menos?

-Não, mas gosto de pensar que ela esteja me vendo e que esteja feliz por eu estar bem.

-Isso é impossível, quando as pessoas morrem elas não voltam, não podem ver todas as atrocidades que você cometeu..elas não podem lhe dizer se você fez a coisa certa ou errada, porque eles simplesmente te abandonam

Lágrimas começam a rolar do rosto de Akito. Meu pai não poderia estar vendo tudo isso. Ele não iria permitir que tudo acabasse assim, não ia permitir que os laços que nos uniu aos 12 signos tivesse acabado.

Akito começa a chorar silenciosamente e depois os soluços vão aumentando.

-Akito-san...eu poderia lhe mostrar algo..em que sempre me faz bem.- Tohru lhe estende a mão ferida.

Akito se levanta sem precisar de ajuda, com raiva por sua fraqueza limpa as lagrimas.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda...nunca precisei...como agora..eu preciso- sussurra

------------------------------------------------------

No corredor do lado de fora, Kyo tinha se conformado em perder Tohru, elas estavam trancadas lá dentro há horas,depois de ouvir tudo sendo quebrado agora só havia um grande silencio, que fazia o coração de Kyo fica pesado tamanho era seu sofrimento.

Estava lá também Shigure e Yuki, sentados próximo as janelas. Hatori tinha levado Kisa para casa dela e Hiro e Momiji o acompanharam, ficando assim só os 3.

Derrepente a porta se abre, Akito segurava o braço de Tohru com força. As duas estavam péssimas, Tohru estava toda machucada e com as roupas sujas. Akito estava desarrumada e com um olhar maligno.

-Essa garota vai sair de nossas vidas agora...não quero que ninguém vá atrás de nós.

-Akito...- foi o que o assustado Shigure consegui dizer.

-NAO...VOCE NÃO VAI TIRAR A TOHRU DE MIM.- Kyo estava indo para cima de Akito.

Yuki lhe golpeia fortemente e Kyo cai no chão desacordado. Tohru não levanta a cabeça para ver a cena, só é arrastada por Akito para longe dos 3. Em uma distancia razoável.

-Akito-san...você fez bem...assim ninguém irá atrapalhar nossa conversa, neh.- Tohru tentou sorrir, mas foi um sorriso triste.

-Não me importo, quero ver se você tem razão, se não tiver você irá sumir e nunca irá lembrar...quem são os Sohmas.

As duas vão partindo da sede, deixando todos com os corações apreensivos. O pior poderia acontecer.

----------------------------------------------------

Where'd you go?

Onde você foi?

I miss you so,

Eu sinto sua falta

Seems like it's been forever,

Parece que é pra sempre

That you've been gone.

Que você se foi

Where'd you go?

Onde você foi?

I miss you so,

Eu sinto sua falta

Seems like it's been forever,

Parece que é pra sempre

That you've been gone,

Que você se foi

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa

Please come back home...

Por Favor volta pra casa


	2. Chapter 2

**Onde Você foi? (Capitulo 2)**

Este seria o começo, depois que Akito pegou Tohru se declarando para Kyo. vocês verão também a libertação de Kisa..espero que gostem.

Obs.: sem song desta vez

-------------------------------------------------

Tohru entra no carro com Akito.

-Eu não quero você com Kyo, eu não permito que vocês fiquem juntos, Tohru- disse Akito calmo.

-Mas..eu o amo.

-Eu não me importo, você já não precisa mais ficar com nossa família, já está na hora de você ir para "sua" casa, não acha?

Tohru fica alarmada. Casa..eu não tenho casa, não tenho família, por isso...por isso eu não sei mais o que é voltar para casa...minha casa é a casa do Sr. Shigure...essa é minha casa.

O carro para na sede. Akito leva Tohru até a sede principal. Quando Momiji vinha correndo até elas.

-Akito...- diz o pequeno e observa que Tohru estava junto- Tohru- ele abre um grande sorriso- Estou feliz em te ver, Tohru;

-Hai- disse ela sorrindo- Como está?

-Bem...Ah! Tohru...Kisa está passando mal, está abatida...talvez se ela a vê-la se sentirá melhor.

-hai, por favor Momiji me leve até ela.

Os dois saem correndo deixando Akito para trás.

-Hei, esperem...- Akito grita para eles.

Akito fica tonta, sua visão escurece e ela perde o equilíbrio, para não cair se apoia na parede.

-----------------------------

Kyo vê o carro partindo.

-Tohru...TOHRU!

Kyo tenta correr atrás do carro, mas não o alcança.

-DROGA!

Kyo começa a correr em direção a casa de Shigure. Precisava de ajuda, não podia deixar Tohru nas mãos de Akito.

Ofegante ele chega em casa, ele tira os sapatos correndo.

-SHI..GU...re!- Kyo cai no chão exausto.

-Estou bem aqui, K..Y..O! Shigure ria atrás dele.

-Akito..pegou a Tohru...- com dificuldade se levanta, suas mãos apoiadas no chão tremiam devido ao desgaste físico- ele vai fazer algo contra ela..eu sei,

-Hum..isso seria um problemas, não- disse Shigure pensativo.

-Mas é claro que é um problema- Kyo o agarra pelo kimono- Akito ouviu quando..quando Tohru disse que me amava.

-Gato de sorte, não?- Shigure escondia o riso com as mãos.

-SHIGURE!- Sua mão tremia de raiva, tinha uma imensa vontade de soca-lo.

-Hai, Hai...entendi, vou ligar para o Hatori- Shigure sai da sala.

Um tempo depois ele retorna

-Tudo resolvido.

-Hei, Kyo...eu gostaria de ir junto...caso você não possa entrar na sede- disse Yuki.

Assim que Hatori chega eles partem para a sede.

-----------------------

Tohru chega até onde Kisa está, Hiro estava ao seu lado preocupado. Kisa estava apoiada na parede com lagrimas nos olhos e abatida.

-Kisa-chan- disse Tohru se aproximando.

-Tohru- Kisa a abraça chorando.

Assim que Kisa sente o abraço de Tohru a envolvendo, ela se sente protegida, se sentia amada, era bom estar com Tohru, Kisa se sentia livre ao lado dela.

As lagrimas de Kisa molhavam o vestido de Tohru, com as lagrimas ia embora a maldição. Um luz forte sai do peito de Kisa, ela estava livre, livre de tudo.

Akito sente um pesar no coração. Mais um havia se libertado, havia perdido mais um signo. Com dificuldade Akito vai caminhando apoiando nas paredes até o encontro de Kisa.

-Tohru...eu..eu- Kisa chorava sem controle

-Kisa-chan, o que houve?- pergunta Hiro preocupado.

De alguma forma Tohru sabia que Kisa havia se livrado da maldição e isso a deixava muito feliz.

-Kisa-chan, estou muito feliz...você conseguiu se libertar, agora será livre, poderá deixar a sede e ser feliz- Tohru a abraçava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Akito se aproxima de Tohru com ódio. Aquela garota iria pagar caro, muito caro. Akito a agarra pelo braço e começa a puxa-la para seu quarto.

-TOHRU!- Momiji gritava desesperado.

As crianças tentaram correr atrás de Akito, mas esta já se trancava do lado de dentro com Tohru.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure e Hatori chegam na sede e vêm de longe Akito arrastando Tohru.

-Nossa! Akito decidiu dar uma revistinha em seu quarto com Tohru?- disse Shigure em tom de zombaria.

-Isso, definitivamente não é hora, Shigure- Hatori fica bravo.

-Eu disse que Akito estava furiosa com Tohru- Kyo estava desesperado- Akito abra- Kyo batia sem parar na porta.

Kisa vai ficando pálida.

-A culpa é minha..eu me libertei..e agora Akito está brava e irá descontar em Tohru...por minha causa- Kisa vai perdendo os sentidos e desmaia.

------------------------------

No quarto Akito estava furiosa. Aquela garota iria pagar por ter se envolvido com a família Sohma, apagar sua memória seria pouco...ela iria sofrer. Não tem o direito de se intrometer entre nós...entre o Deus e seus signos.

-Sr. Akito...eu sei que pode parecer prepotência minha, mas eu estou feliz que Kisa esteja livre. Estou feliz que aos poucos todos estão se libertando...estou feliz pois a maldição pode acabar e...

-CALADA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO. ELES NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ESTAREM LIVRES...EU NÃO ACEITO QUE ELES SE LIBERTEM.

-Mas...Sr. Akito, eles tem o direito de ser feliz, todos temos...e se eles encontrarem a felicidade longe da maldição eu irei sempre torcer para que este dia chegue logo.

Akito se aproxima dela para lhe dar um tapa pela tamanha audácia. O kimono de Akito se enrosca na maçaneta da porta e acaba rasgando deixando a mostra a faixa que ela prendia em volta dos seios.

-Anh?

Akito rapidamente o fecha. Aquela garota não poderia saber de mais um segredo.

-Sr. Akito...você é uma garota...sempre e escondeu atrás de trajes masculinos, mas é uma garota.

-CALE A BOCA

-A senhora mais do que todos deve desejar se livre da maldição, se livrar da maldição deve ser um grande alivio, poderia a senhora se livrar das mentiras? E ser o que realmente é...

-VOCE NÃO SABE NADA DA MINHA VIDA...NAO SABE DA MALDIÇÃO, ENTAO não TENTE QUERER ENTENDER, NÃO TENTE FINGIR QUE ME COMPREENDE...NAO TENTE SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO...VOCE NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO.

Akito arremessa um vaso em Tohru que se protege com as mãos. O vaso se parte e se espalha pelo quarto. Tohru fica com as mãos feridas.

-NÃO TENTE SABER..NÃO TENTE ENTENDER- Akito parte para cima dela e começa a bate-la- NÃO TENTE SER O QUE VOCE NÃO É..VOCE É UMA IMPOSTORA..QUER TIRAR TODOS DE MIM, MAS VOCE VAI PAGAR.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Onde Você Foi? (capitulo 3)**

Chegamos ao final da fic, que na realidade é todo o desfecho da historia, desculpe se ficou confusa, mas decidi escrever essa fic toda confusa mas por uma seqüência de fatos que me ocorreram, que foi o seguinte:

Eu vi o clipe de Fort Minor- que fala sobre a solidão, do abandono e do sentimento de vazio que sentimos. E eu vi esse sentimento em Tohru, não sei se é porque eu to jogando com ela agora, mas me sinto totalmente envolvida com esse sentimento. Então eu percebo a solidão que ela sente sem ter a mãe por perto e o abandono da família e ter que morar em um lugar novo e ser aceita acima de tudo.

Esse era o intuito da fic, por isso comecei a escrever ela do meio, dizendo justamente do medo e de como você tem que aceitar isso para seguir em frente.

Confesso que não achei nenhuma musica para o segundo capitulo porque ele não tinha muita importância e esperava terminar a fic no segundo, quando eu vi um clipe da pink chamado how knew.

Quando eu assisti eu chorei muito porque fala da perda de alguém especial e quando amamos alguém não sabemos quando vamos perde-lo e nem o que diríamos se soubessemos que esse momento chegaria. Eu tinha um amigo muito especial para mim que conheci desde a primeira serie, ele teve leucemia e morreu antes de completar a quinta serie, eu não sei o que houve o que passou na cabeça das pessoas que não me contaram isso, e eu nunca soube que ele morreu, simplesmente achei que ele tinha se mudado...até que um dia na oitava serie, conversando com antigas amigas elas me contaram, me senti mal...meu mundo ruiu..não sabia o que fazer...e chorei, chorei muito...até hoje eu sofro por isso...falta algo em mim, algo que não posso mais ter, sem querer penso se eu tivesse uma segunda chance o que eu diria a ele. Iria abraça-lo? Iria chorar? Iria conseguir lhe dizer adeus?

É um sentimento que até hoje não entendo, e toda vez que penso nisso meu coração doi, doi por que eu o perdi...doi porque não pude me despedir...tento lhe dizer adeus, mas nunca consigo...por que são com essas musicas que sempre me lembro dele...

Essa musica da Pink fez eu querer escrever outro capitulo, falando sobre despedidas, sobre a morte da mãe da Tohru e tanto de Akira, que são tão parecidas, as duas só tinham essas pessoas ao seu lado e eles partiram a deixando sozinha.

Por mais que eu fiz Akito má, ela bateu na Tohru se descontrolou, mas minha intenção era de mostrar a perda das duas, que foram iguais, as duas perderam alguém que elas amavam e que não tiveram como lhe dar adeus.

----------------------------------------------

Caminhando pelas ruas, um vento gelado soprava. Akito e Tohru caminhavam em silencio. Não tinham nada que elas poderiam dizer uma a outra, tudo iria ser explicado quando chegasse a hora.

Tohru e Akito caminham por um bom tempo até que chegam ao santuário onde a mãe de Tohru foi enterrada.

Akito se assustou quando reparou que estavam num cemitério. Mas ao olhar a expressão triste e cansada de Tohru, deixou que ela continuasse a guiando para seu destino.

--------------------------

If someone said three years from now

Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás

You´d be long gone

Que você desapareceria

I´d stand up and punch them up

Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles

Cause they´re all wrong

Porque eles estariam errados

I know better

Eu sei melhor que eles

Cause you said forever

Porque você disse "para sempre"

And ever

"E sempre"

Who knew

Quem diria...

-------------------------------------------------

-Onde estamos?- pergunta Akito assustada

Aos poucos Tohru se aproxima do túmulo da mãe dela.

-Akito, quero lhe apresentar minha mãe.

Akito observa o túmulo bem cuidado. Porque Tohru havia lhe levado até lá. Porque queria lhe mostrar sua mãe?

-Akito, me desculpe se invadi sua família, se eu fui morar na casa de Akito..me desculpe por saber dos segredos da família Sohma...mas se eu...seu eu não ficar com vocês..eu não tenho para onde ir..minha mãe morreu e ela era minha única família, foi ela que sempre cuidou de mim depois que meu pai morreu...e..eu estou sozinha agora..por favor não me mande embora- Tohru começa a chorar.

-Ahn?- Akito fica abalada. Então aqueles sorrisos, aqueles gestos de carinhos, foi só para esconder, afastar as pessoas, para elas não perceberem o quanto Tohru ainda sofria pela morte de sua mãe.

- Eu não saberia o que fazer se fosse morar com meu avô...eu não sou aceita lá, eles tem sua própria família..como agora minha família são vocês.

Akito observa o céu. Porque se sentia mal, se sentia triste de ter a mandado embora. Seus sentimentos eram parecidos. Akito sabia o que era se sentir sozinha e abandonada.

-----------------------------------

Kyo acorda depois de ser nocauteado. Sua cabeça doia pela pancada.

-Olha, o Sr. Gato decidiu acordar!- disse Shigure

-O que?- Kyo se lembra- cadê aquela maldito rato?

Yuki estava sentado ao lado de Momiji. Kyo chega e acerta o rosto dele com um imenso soco.

-Porque você deixou que Tohru fosse? Eu poderia ter impedido...o que vai acontecer a Tohru agora- Kyo o agarrava pela gola da camisa.

-As duas precisam de um tempo juntas...só a Tohru poderá abrir o selo de Akito e só ela poderia ajuda-la naquele momento.

Kyo o solta.

-Eu não entendo- Angustiado o Gato fica num lugar mais afastado.

Shigure coça o queixo. Finalmente Akito estará livre...se aceitar a verdade.

------------------------------

- Eu também tive alguém especial, que realmente se preocupou comigo- confessou Akito com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Entendo...acho que eles estariam felizes de nos ver agora.

-Como assim?

-Estamos seguindo nossas vidas, é difícil aceitar uma partida tão repentina,quando pensamos que eles ainda poderiam estar do nosso lado, mas..mas acredito que estamos fazendo a coisa certa.- disse Tohru pensativa.

-Que coisa?- pergunta Akito curiosa

-Estamos tentando apesar das perdas seguir nossas vidas, isso é a coisa certa.

------------------------------------------

You took my hand

Você pegou minha mão

You showed me how

Você me mostrou como

You promised me you´d be around

Você prometeu que ficaria por perto

That´s right

Tá certo...

I took your words

Eu absorvi suas palavras

And I believed

E eu acreditei

In everything

Em tudo que

You said to me

você me disse

That´s right

Tá certo...

---------------------------------------------

-DROGA! EU NÃO POSSO MAIS CONTINUAR ESPERANDO- Kyo se levanta

Kyo passa por Shigure e Yuki e sai correndo da sede, tinha que ajudar Tohru, tinha que protege-la. Porque ela é a coisa mais preciosa que existe. E ele não podia perde-la.

-Bom, finalmente ele decidiu ir procura-la- comenta Shigure ao ver Kyo se afastar

-Ele tem um raciocínio lento- completa Yuki.

Na rua Kyo foi perguntado para todos que ele via, por todas as lojas. Precisava encontra-la, e se ela estivesse em perigo, e se ela precisasse dele, tinha que procura-la, não importava o quanto andasse, não importava o quanto perguntasse. Precisava traze-la de volta.

----------------------------------

When someone said count your blessings now

Quando alguém disse "conte suas bênçãos agora"

For they´re long gone

Para aqueles que já não estão por perto

I guess I just didn´t know how

Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo

I was all wrong

Eu estava totalmente errado

They knew better

Eles sabiam melhor que eu

Still you said forever

Ainda sim você disse "para sempre"

And ever

"E sempre"

Who knew

Quem diria...

-----------------------------------------------

O Por-do-sol já tingia o céu de vermelho. Akito e Tohru estavam sentadas próximo ao túmulo.

-Minha mãe ficaria feliz de te conhecer Akito-san- disse Tohru com as mãos apoiadas nos joelho.

-Por que diz isso?

-Minha mãe sempre gostou de pessoas com força de vontade, não deve ser fácil ser um patriarca, ser uma garota que sempre fingiu ser homem e ainda por cima ser a chave de uma maldição.

-Sua mãe não iria gostar de alguém como eu.- disse Akito calma

-não é verdade, ela até te chamaria de Akyy-chan- disse Tohru sorrindo- ela iria gostar muito de você.

Akito a olha surpresa e por fim ri.

-Sabe, meu pai iria gostar muito de você, Tohru. Ele sempre quis que nós do signos dos dozes pudéssemos viver aceitando essa maldição. E se ele tivesse lhe conhecido ele ficaria orgulhoso.

-Isso não é verdade...

-É...meu pai iria lhe adorar te conhecer e faria eu ser sua amiga

Tohru e Akito se olham, elas tinham tanto em comum. Que se tornam próximas, com uma ligação que ninguém mais poderia entender.

-Nós poderíamos ser amigas, Akito.

-Eu gostaria muito disso, Tohru.-As duas se abraçam.

Kyo que veio perguntando as pessoas chega na frente do santuário. Sabia exatamente onde Tohru estaria. Ele chega e vê as duas se abraçando.

-To..hru

Tohru se vira para a direção da voz e vê Kyo. Os olhos dos dois se encontram. Diferente da cena que ele esperava ver, ele fica sem ação. As duas estavam abraçadas. E ele não entendia nada.

-Tohru..eu te amo, desculpe-me se não consegui dizer isso na hora, mas lhe amo tanto que não saberia o que fazer se eu te perdesse...

Tohru se levanta com lagrimas nos olhos e corre para abraça-lo.

-Obrigado Kyo, obrigado por me amar também..eu estou muito feliz agora- Tohru apoia sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Tohru, minha Tohru- Kyo a abraça emocionado.

Akito se levanta e os deixa sozinho. Precisava fazer uma coisa.

------------------------------------

If someone said three years from now

Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás

You´d be long gone

Que você desapareceria

I´d stand up and punch them out

Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles

Cause they´re all wrong and

Porque eles estariam enganados

That last kiss

Aquele último beijo

I´ll cherish

Que eu apreciarei

Until we meet again

Até nos encontrarmos novamente

And time makes

E o tempo torna tudo

It harder

mais difícil

I wish I could remember

Eu queria poder me lembrar

But I keep

Mas eu mantenho

Your memory

sua memória

You visit me in my sleep

Você me visita em meus sonhos

My darling

Meu querido,

Who knew

Quem diria...

My darling

Meu querido,

My darling

Meu querido,

Who knew

Quem diria...

My darling

Meu querido,

I miss you

sinto sua falta

My darling

Meu querido,

Who knew

Quem diria...

Who knew

Quem diria...

----------------------------------------

Akito se aproxima do túmulo de seu pai e lhe deixa uma flor na lapide.

-Espero fazer tudo certo pai, agora que sei como seguir em frente. Eu espero acertar desta vez.

FIM.


End file.
